


An Unexpected Slytherin

by Ssolivagant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssolivagant/pseuds/Ssolivagant
Summary: A fanfic of J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter".Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch, found herself in a complicated situation because she was sorted into the Slytherin House in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Kudos: 5





	An Unexpected Slytherin

**Chapter I – When It All Started**

Hermione Granger spent almost twelve years of her life, believing that she was just another ordinary human. With a powerful and intelligent mind, along with the spirit and ambition of learning, she managed to be the most brilliant student in her school. She was very content, of course, but somehow, she often felt that she was different from the kids around her.

And it was as if her mind wants to prove it, strange things happened. Last summer, she discovered that a daisy at the park float on her palm, then last Christmas, she threw a snowball without even touching it. One day she found her bully upon a tree when she wanted to get rid of him. Hermione could always explain things others don’t understand, and it irritated her so much because she couldn’t explain it, even to herself.

So she tried to convince herself that all of it was just mere coincidences. Perhaps it was just the trick of her eyes or the wind that made the daisy float, and maybe she did throw the snowball. Yeah, maybe that was it. _But what about the bully, how did he get himself upon the tree?_

Her questions eventually found their answers when two weird-looking people who called themselves Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came to her house three days ago. They told her that she was a witch and gave her an acceptance letter to a magical school called Hogwarts. She couldn’t help but remember the event repeatedly in her head.

_“Have you ever found yourself doing things that you think most people couldn’t, Miss Granger?” McGonagall asked. “Perhaps.. something you couldn’t quite understand as of how it happened?”_

_“I think I may have, Professor. Last summer, a daisy floated on my hand, but I thought it was just the wind,” she answered politely._

_“Anything else, Miss Granger?” McGonagall asked again, more determined this time._

_“Last.. Christmas, I made a snowball without touching it..” The realization was making her head full of the other possibilities and theories that she thought her head was going to blow. And from the shocked look on their faces, she was sure that her parents felt the same thing._

_“There is no need to be worried, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Your daughter is perfectly normal, and yet she is not just an ordinary girl.” The bearded Professor’s twinkling with knowledge._

_“As I said, and with the words of your daughter, I can confirm that Miss Granger here, is indeed a witch. And a quite powerful one, with the right care of education, which reminds me of my other purpose of being here,” said Dumbledore._

_He was reaching out to his pocket, and a letter came out with his hand. The envelope was thick, made from yellowish parchment, and when Dumbledore held it out to her, she can see her name and address written on it, with a purple wax seal on its back. “Your daughter has a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr. Granger, where she can learn to control her magic and fulfill her curiosity with knowledge.”_

Hermione Granger has never been this excited to be proven that she was wrong.

And so she spent two days with endless questions about her being a witch. Her mind was so full of thoughts of what would the school look like, or would her skin turns green like the witch she saw at movies, or what kind of lessons she would be studying.

Today, she would be going to some magical stores - at least that’s what she imagined it to be - to buy her school books and equipment. Dumbledore said he would assign someone to accompany her and her parents to Diagon Alley, the magical store. The thoughts alone were enough to make her up and running at seven in the morning and was rushing to get breakfast before the trip.

After finishing her breakfast, Hermione was anticipatedly waiting in the living room for the person to come. At precisely nine o’clock, someone was knocking on her front door, and she rushed to answer it. A pink-haired girl came into view. She looked no younger than seventeen or eighteen with a bright smile on her face.

“Good morning, are you Hermione Granger?” she asked excitedly. Hermione nodded, and she beamed while stretching out her hand to the little girl, “I’m Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks. I don’t really like my first name. I just graduated from Hogwarts recently, and now I’m an Auror in training and was assigned by Dumbledore to escort you to Diagon Alley.” She talked so fast Hermione almost didn’t catch her words. She took Tonks’ hand and shook it lightly.

“What’s an Auror?” Hermione asked.

“It’s a profession, a kind of magical police, as you might say,” she shrugged. “Are your parents ready? I may have the day free, but it would be good if we go there early, I’m sure Diagon Alley would be packed with people today.” Hermione nodded and called out her parents, who quickly joined them at the porch and exchanged greetings with Tonks.

Moments later the group of four arrived at some kind of a grubby-looking pub in London. Tonks called it the Leaky Cauldron, and they went into a small, walled courtyard at the back of the pub. Tonks then tapped her wand to some bricks of the wall and, to Hermione and her parents surprised, the wall opened up slowly and slowly until it became a large archway.

She had her opportunity to asked Tonks what Diagon Alley would be like, and Tonks said it was a magical market filled with shops that sell books, wands, cauldrons, and even broomsticks, she explained it with so much excitement and details that Hermione was making a little effort of imagining it, and she was pleased that the sight in front of her was not that far from her imaginations.

After two minutes of gawking, Tonks led the family to a massive white building at the centre of the market. “We should exchange your muggle money first, Richard, Jane. Here at Gringotts, the wizarding bank.” Tonks told Hermione’s parents and then she whispered to Hermione, pointing at the small creatures by the door with her eyes, “those are goblins, Hermione. They run the bank, no one wants to get into funny business with them, so technically Gringotts is the safest place in existence, and Hogwarts too, of course.”

After exchanging their muggle money and made an account for Hermione, they immediately went from one store to another to buy her school supplies. Firstly they went to buy her uniform at _Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions,_ then proceed to buy the rest of her equipment. And her parents bought her a strong-looking eagle owl she later named Ares.

Hermione was enjoying herself at a bookshop called Flourish and Blotts when they bought her school books, and she managed to buy extra books for her reading. Tonks had to drag her out from the shop after she spent too much time searching for other books to buy.

“We can come back later, you little nerd,” she said after hearing Hermione’s protests. Her parents chuckled at that, she frowned. She’s still protesting and Tonks finally said, “we need to get your wand, you’re no witch without one,” and with that, Hermione fell silent. Later they were standing outside a shop that says _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 381 BC._ Hermione came into the shop alone while Tonks and her parents waited outside.

She rang the bell on the shop’s counter, and a soft voice called out to her, “good afternoon, young Miss, I’m Garrick Ollivander, and who you might be?”

“I’m Hermione Granger, sir. I’m here to buy a wand,”

“Yes, yes, of course. Now tell me, girl, are you right-handed or left-handed?” asked Ollivander while measuring her height, her shoulders, and her arms with a magical measuring tape.

“I’m right-handed, sir.” Answered Hermione with a glint of curiosity and interest in her eyes.

“You seem quite intelligent, Miss Granger, I couldn’t help but hoping you would become a Ravenclaw like me, the house would help you to achieve incredible knowledge that you seek for,” he said while running his hands through the stacks of dusted boxes on high shelves, unaware of Hermione’s confused look. When he finally picked out a box, he walked back to the counter and opened it, “you see, when it comes to having a wand, the wand chooses the wizards and witches, Miss Granger. So you should understand that the choosing would not be an easy process.”

He gave the wand to Hermione, “here, try this one, Ashwood, eleven inches, unicorn hair. Go on, try it,” Hermione waved the wand, and a strong wind rushed out from it, knocking out papers from the shelves. She gasped and quickly gave it back to the older man.

“Certainly not,” he muttered. “Slytherin house could help you on your journey to greatness too, of course, but I’m afraid that they don’t do really well with your blood,” he said while he was scanning the shelves. After a minute he held out another wand to her, “here, Vinewood, dragon heartstring core, ten and three quarters, go on,” still confused with the man’s words, she took the wand.

Magic flowed out around her as soon as she held it, giving her the feeling of power and satisfaction. She almost didn’t hear Ollivander said, “wonderful! A powerful wand for an extraordinary witch!” after that, she gave the old man seven galleons and walked out of the shop.

“How was it?” Tonks greeted her with excitement. The younger girl was grinning widely, that her rather big front teeth came into view. She squealed and hugged the little girl, “wotcher, Hermione. You might tear up your cheeks with that grin,”

Finally, the group went to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ to buy some ice cream, of course with her parent’s permission. Tonks was explaining a few things about Hogwarts to answer Hermione’s questions while eating her walnut sundae. “There are four houses in Hogwarts; Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. I was a Hufflepuff. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you make it to Ravenclaw, they housed clever folks like you, see.” She scooped up her ice cream and brought it to her mouth.

Hermione told her about Ollivander’s words on Slytherin, and Tonks nodded her head. “Of course Slytherin’s great, just like any other houses." But Tonks' face looked grim, "but fair warning, Hermione. The Slytherin folks, unlike the others, are not too kind with muggle-born witches like you. They also produce many dark wizards and witches,” Tonks said.

“Muggle-born? What do you mean?”

“Witches and wizards who were born from non-magical families are called muggle-born, my father is one. And those who were born from all magical families are called pure-blood, like my mother. And most of the Slytherin house is either pure-blood or at least half-blood, never once a muggle-born made it to become a Slytherin.” She stopped to eat her sundae, “some pure-bloods, even the small ones tend to feel superior, Hermione. Muggle-borns don’t have much luck when facing that kind of pure-blood, you see. They will call you names and such, but not to worry, no harm would come to you. They have big mouths, those snakes, but never the action.”

Tonks carried on to explain about the house traits, the rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins, the Prefects and the student’s Heads, and the sorting ceremony. She also told the family that she has the ability to change her appearance at will, which made her a Metamorphmagus and demonstrated it to them. Their conversation continued for another hour, and when the weather became too hot to handle, Tonks escorted the family back to their home.

“Thank you for today, Tonks. I’m sorry if this little girl keeps bothering you,” Jane smiled at the pink-haired girl.

She chuckled, “No problem at all, Jane. She is just curious and excited, just like me when I started my first year,” she kneeled before the little girl, “now, Hermione, don’t forget to write to me, yes? I want to know which house you’ll be in. And I will send you some welcoming gifts over the summer.” She hugged Hermione and then waved the family goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the very first fanfiction that I wrote in English. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and typos that might disturb your reading, for English is not my main language.
> 
> I've been reading a few fanfics about Slytherin Hermione Granger and I was really inspired by them and finally, I became very excited to write one. And now that I have my AO3 account and finished the first chapter of the story, I want to publish it. I hope that you can enjoy it, and give me feedback about it.
> 
> Best regards,  
> Ssolivagant


End file.
